<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by WatermelonTuesdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389011">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays'>WatermelonTuesdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mating Seasons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating, Hand Feeding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Rutting, Virgin Shiro (Voltron), Yes this is a sequel to an E fic but trust me those tags make sense, eating with fingers, set mid-season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro follows a smell he can't place and finds one stressed out Keith on the verge of a rut. What's an omega to but to run away with him?</p><p>-----</p><p>Once they were out in the desert, Keith opened up the engines so that they soared over the sand dunes. The wind whipped past, and it helped to clear Shiro’s head just enough for him to realize the gravity of the situation.</p><p>Shiro, an unmated omega, had just run off alone with an alpha in rut. In the long, long list of reckless things Shiro has done in his life, this definitely makes the top ten. Of course Krolia tried to stop this from happening. Especially if this was only Keith’s second or third rut; there’s no telling what could happen.</p><p>Still… Shiro wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mating Seasons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel, though it takes place a long time after the first one. </p><p>I'd recommend reading part 1 first, but if you're not into that, all you really need to know is that Shiro (omega) and Keith (beta) spent a heat together before Shiro left for the kerberos mission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a smell lingering on the breeze of the garrison campus. It wasn't strong, but it was teasingly familiar. It tickled at Shiro's nose and begged him forward.</p><p>Despite himself, Shiro moved towards the smell. He couldn't seem to stop himself. It was so frustratingly familiar; he knew exactly what it was, but couldn't for the life of him place it. The problem was, there were too many other smells in the air, distracting him. If he could just get a pure whiff of it, if he could just fill his nostrils with it, maybe he would know. </p><p>Shiro walked halfway across campus before he even realized he was doing it, passing friends and colleagues alike without so much as a word of greeting. He was single-minded in his search for the source of the scent. </p><p>It grew stronger with each step, but stayed so aggravatingly unidentifiable it urged him forward, farther and faster. It beckoned Shiro. </p><p>On the far end of campus there was an old administration building that had been co-opted by the blades as a temporary command centre as they rebuild their numbers. There was a window open on first floor, and Shiro stopped just short of pressing his nose against the thin screen. The smell was coming from inside.</p><p>It took a moment to talk himself down from ripping the screen away and climbing through the window but in the end, he convinced himself to follow the sun-warm brick walls around to the back door of the complex.  </p><p>Inside, the smell was overpowering. Intoxicating. </p><p>The metal door slammed shut behind Shiro, trapping the smell around him. </p><p>It filled his mind. No question of what it was, now.</p><p>Alpha. </p><p>Stressed and wild. </p><p>Shiro pitched forward so suddenly that his feet scrambled to keep up. He needed to find them. The alpha needed him, and he needed the alpha.</p><p>There were voices echoing from down the hall: loud ones. Some sounded angry, while others seemed forcefully calm. </p><p>"Let me go!" That voice was rough and angry. And it sounded like – </p><p>"Keith?" Shiro called out before he consciously recognized the voice.</p><p>"<i>Shiro!</i>" Keith sounded desperate. His voice was ragged in a way Shiro wasn't used to. </p><p>Shiro was down the hall in the blink of an eye. His shoulders were squared, his fists up and ready for action when he shouldered open a door that positively reeked of alpha.</p><p>What had been a flurry of movement stopped the instant Shiro burst through the door. All eyes were on Shiro. </p><p>Nobody moved.</p><p>Keith stood in the centre of the room, looking clearly agitated. He was surrounded by three alphas: Kolivan, Krolia, and Matt. Shiro couldn’t tell which of them was making that stressed scent, but they all looked on edge.</p><p>Actually, they looked ready for a fight. Both Matt and Kolivan had firm grips on Keith's arms, while Krolia's arms were held out, ready to restrain her son. </p><p>Behind them there was a bare desk, and around them the floor was strewn with papers, folders, and an overturned pen caddy. </p><p>Shiro only vaguely noticed the details. His eyes locked with Keith's as soon as he entered the room, and he could not look away. </p><p>Keith's eyes had a feral look – an untamed wildness that pulled at Shiro's gut. The look softened briefly when Keith recognized Shiro standing there, but then they narrowed down to a murderous glare at the alphas around him.</p><p>Without warning, Keith yanked out of Kolivan and Matt's grasp and spun around. He pulled out his knife in a smooth motion. In three steps he was across the room, his back to Shiro, the point of his knife aimed at the others. </p><p>"Keith?" Shiro asked, concerned. Keith didn't respond, but he reached back with his free hand and held Shiro's flesh wrist. Instinctively, Shiro curled his new Altean hand into the fabric of Keith’s garrison uniform, holding Keith close. </p><p>Shiro had no idea what was going on, but he trusted Keith implicitly, and over everyone else. Always.</p><p>“Are you ok, Shiro?” Keith asked, sounding as though he were talking through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Shiro.” Krolia interrupted. Her forcibly calm voice pulled Shiro’s attention away from Keith and back to the others. </p><p>They were all standing with hands up now, like they were trying to calm a wild animal. But Kolivan and Matt were both inching around the room, moving to the sides like they were going to flank Keith. Closing in like they were about to spring a trap. </p><p>“Shiro,” Krolia said again, “you need to go. We’ve got him, we’re going to take care of him, ok?” Shiro didn’t answer, but Krolia kept going as if he had. “You can slip out that door, ok? It’s not safe for you right now.”</p><p>Keith’s knife grew to sword length at Krolia’s words. “He’s not safe because you won’t let me protect him.” Keith’s grip on Shiro’s wrist tightened. So did Shiro’s grip on Keith’s jacket.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Shiro asked. The room reeked of on-edge alpha: sharp, metallic, and panicked. It rolled off Keith in waves and it made Shiro feel tense and wary. His own eyes narrowed into a glare aimed at Krolia. There was no way Shiro would leave Keith like this, and he didn’t trust anyone who would ask him to.</p><p>Shiro pulled Keith a little closer.</p><p>“Keith’s in a rut,” Krolia explained.</p><p>“Keith’s not an alpha.” It was probably a stupid thing to say; clearly the agitated alpha pheromones were from Keith. From this close, it was impossible to deny. But this was one of those situations where what Shiro’s instincts told him to be true, and what his brain knew to be true were at odds. Last Shiro had heard, Keith was a beta. In fact, Shiro had hard proof that Keith was a beta because at 18 years old Keith had never presented. Even when cock-deep in a heat-crazed omega asshole. There was <i>no way</i> Keith could be an alpha.</p><p>“He is an alpha. Galra present later than humans do; Keith presented back in the quantum abyss.” </p><p>Ok, so maybe there was <i>one</i> way Keith could be an alpha.</p><p>Krolia turned her attention back to Keith, her voice staying tactically calm. “Remember in the abyss, Keith? I helped you through it, then. I can help you again, but you have to let Shiro go, ok?”</p><p>She was acting like this was a hostage situation, which was patently ridiculous. Everyone must know that the safest place for Shiro is beside Keith. There is literally no safer place in the entire universe. </p><p>Shiro tightened his grip on Keith’s shirt, he didn’t like how she kept trying to separate them.</p><p>“Shiro,” this time, Matt spoke, his voice struggling to stay calm and even, “Just go back out the door, ok? We’ve got Keith.” He forces a strained smile. “Trust me.”</p><p>Shiro took a half step toward the door. Keith shifted with him, protecting him safe the other alphas. </p><p>“Ok,” Shiro said, “Ok, I’ll go,” Shiro lied. He kept his tight grip on Keith’s shirt and took another half-step to the door. </p><p>Shiro threw the door open wide so that it banged as it hit against the wall. Shiro stepped through, dragging Keith out the door behind him, letting the door slam shut with another bang. </p><p>They moved quickly down the hallway, Keith still gripping Shiro’s wrist tight as he surged ahead, taking the lead. </p><p>Another loud bang announced the other alphas were hot on their trail. They called after Shiro and Keith, telling them to stop, but that only spurred them faster. </p><p>They didn’t stop until they reached the outside door, and even then it was only long enough for Keith to poke his head through the crack and deem it safe enough to proceed. Then they were running full tilt through the garrison campus. </p><p>Keith was still nervous, Shiro could smell it – taste it – on the air as he ran behind the protective alpha. Keith didn’t like them being out in the open, and truth be told, Shiro didn’t much like it either. It left them too open, too vulnerable. He wanted to be somewhere safe, somewhere dim and secretive; just he and Keith.</p><p>But Shiro trusted Keith implicitly. He followed wherever Keith led. </p><p>Their route through campus was circuitous. They moved around buildings, staying out of sight as much as possible without compromising their speed. They knew the others wouldn’t be far behind. In fact, Shiro could hear them gaining ground.</p><p>When they rounded the last corner and Shiro saw the fenced-in yard that held off-site, recreational vehicles, he gathered the last of his energy and forced himself to move even faster.</p><p>Neither had the breath to try and speak as they came to a stop in front of Keith’s old red hover bike. Shiro vaulted onto the back and Keith jumped into the driver’s seat. He kickstarted the old machine with a smooth motion and took off in a cloud of dust. </p><p>Kolivan and Krolia were waiting for them at the gate, standing with arms wide as if to block their exit.</p><p>Keith snarled, a nasty, violent sound when he saw them, but he didn’t slow down. He sped up, charging at the open gateway, daring them to try and stop them.</p><p>A surge of fear spiked in Shiro’s chest, but he said nothing to stop Keith. Instead, he held on tight around Keith’s waist and buried his face between Keith’s shoulder blades, trusting Keith to see them out safely. </p><p>He turned his head as they passed through the gates, watching the tail-end of Krolia’s roll to safety. Though he didn’t trust Krolia just now, Shiro was glad to see she made it out safely.</p><p>Once they were out in the desert, Keith opened up the engines so that they soared over the sand dunes. The wind whipped past, and it helped to clear Shiro’s head just enough for him to realize the gravity of the situation.</p><p>Shiro, an unmated omega, had just run off alone with an alpha in rut. In the long, long list of reckless things Shiro has done in his life, this definitely makes the top ten. Of course Krolia tried to stop this from happening. Especially if this was only Keith’s second or third rut; there’s no telling what could happen.</p><p>Still… Shiro wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. </p><p>Leaning forward, Shiro fit his nose into the crook of Keith’s nose and scented him. He was still nervous, but much less tense and aggravated than before. Though they were still out in the open, in the barren heat of the desert, Keith was more comfortable. This was Keith’s home, his territory. Besides, there was no one out here to pose as a threat.</p><p>Keith relaxed as Shiro scented him again, using his nose to nuzzle lightly against the back of Keith’s neck. Now that Keith was calming down, he smelled <i>so</i> good. That metallic edge Shiro remembered from all those years ago was stronger now, and it smelled like protection. </p><p>Shiro couldn’t get enough of it, so he fit himself along Keith’s back, closed his eyes, and breathed in slow, deep breaths for the rest of the drive.</p><p>They made it to Keith’s old cabin in record time. Shiro was unsurprised to see it still standing after several years of abandonment and a planet-wide occupation and war. </p><p>Inside was dusty, and sand had piled in under the door, but it was otherwise untouched. The bed was still unmade, and the wall was still covered in Keith’s notes, from years ago. </p><p>As soon as the door was shut behind them Keith locked it tight. He moved quickly around the small shack, checking the windows and shutting the blinds. Unsure what to do with himself, Shiro moved to the bed and sat on the edge. He watched Keith circle the room, checking that everything was secure, triple checking the lock. </p><p>Once that was done, Keith returned to Shiro, but stopped several feet away, unsure. </p><p>“Are you ok?” Keith asked, taking the words right out of Shiro’s mouth. He smelled anxious again.</p><p>Shiro gave his most reassuring smile. “I’m fine, Keith.”</p><p>He reached out a hand, and Keith practically fell forward in his haste to hold it. He held Shiro’s hand between his own, his fingers warm and calloused and the leather of his gloves cool and supple. He inspected Shiro’s hand like it was fascinating, then slowly drew it up to his face and pressed it into his cheek. He turned into the touch and scented Shiro’s wrist. </p><p>“It’s you,” Keith whispered.</p><p>“Of course it’s me,” Shiro said lightly. There was a hint of laughter in his voice – who else would he be?</p><p>But then a storm cloud passed over Keith’s face. Shiro watched as the gears in Keith’s brain started to churn, and that anxious smell started to suffuse the room. </p><p>“Hey,” Shiro reached for Keith with his other hand, cupping Keith’s cheek and drawing him down until Keith was hovering awkwardly over the bed, not quite sitting, but definitely not standing. “I’m right here. And I’m ok.”</p><p>“Are you, though?” Keith’s voice was so low it hardly counted as a whisper. </p><p>The sound of it broke Shiro’s heart, just a little bit.</p><p>Keith slumped onto the bed beside Shiro with a gentle huff and pressed his forehead hard against Shiro’s. “I try so hard to protect you. I do everything. I’ve done everything I can think of.” </p><p>His smell soured as his mood plummeted, and Shiro could do nothing but sit and listen as warm tears hit his nose. “But it’s never enough. You keep leaving me. You keep dying. And I-I-I” Keith stuttered over the word as he tried to take a deep, grounding breath, “can’t do anything to stop it.”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Shiro soothed, shifting closer into Keith’s space. He wiped at Keith’s tears and ran light fingers over Keith’s hair. “You found me. You <i>saved</i> me, Keith.” </p><p>Keith began to shake in Shiro’s hold, and cry in earnest. </p><p>“Who found me in Black’s consciousness? Hmm?”</p><p>Keith didn’t answer, and after a moment Shiro realized he wasn’t listening. He was lost in the mire of hormones from his rut, spinning his wheels with concern for Shiro. Too far gone to hear anything but his own spiraling thoughts.</p><p>Shiro didn’t know what to do. They were safe. They were protected. They were in Keith’s territory. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Keith even tighter. </p><p>Keith’s arms wrapped tight around Shiro’s chest. He clung to Shiro’s side like a wounded animal, softly calling Shiro’s name like he was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Shiro held Keith’s head into the crook of his neck and did his best to give off a soothing, caring scent. He let Keith cling to him for a long time. Shiro thought he could wait out the alpha’s overwhelming emotions, but eventually it became clear that Keith was not going to calm so easily.</p><p>This wasn’t enough. Keith needed to feel Shiro. Needed to know that Shiro was safe, alive, and well. </p><p>Shiro reached between them and plucked at the buttons of their uniform jackets. Then he pulled back a few inches to slip his jacket off.</p><p>That was the wrong move.</p><p>The moment he began to pull away, Keith looked up with wild, red-rimmed eyes.</p><p>“<i>No!</i> No, Shiro. Don’t go! Don’t go!” he cried. He clawed at Shiro’s shoulders, to hold him in place.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Keith,” Shiro promised, but it was too late. Keith was already standing. His face was tear-streaked, and his nose was running, but he looked at Shiro with a ferocity that Shiro would never forget.</p><p>“No.” Keith said: a deep, Alpha command. </p><p>He stood between Shiro and the rest of the room and pushed Shiro down onto the bed.</p><p>“You can’t go, Shiro.” </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Shiro repeated.</p><p>Keith closed in on him, pushing him here, pulling him there, forcing him back until Shiro was lying on the bed, pressed against the wall. </p><p>Shiro took deep breaths, forcing himself to stay calm as a ferocious Keith maneuvered Shiro into the corner. It was an aggressive move, but Shiro recognised that this corner of the bed, squished against the wall, was the most secure spot in the house. Keith just wanted him to be safe, he just wanted Shiro not to leave.</p><p>“I’m here, I’m here, Keith. I’m not leaving you.” </p><p>Shiro had wrenched his jacket off as Keith bullied him across the bed and was able to rip his undershirt off before Keith forced him down onto his back. Once Shiro was secured, Keith dropped to his side and buried his face in Shiro’s chest, skin to skin. Shiro soothed and patted Keith’s arms and back. He pulled at Keith’s jacket until the distraught alpha begrudgingly ripped it off and tossed it away, doing the same with his undershirt at Shiro’s insistence. </p><p>They settled again, and Shiro held Keith over his heart, letting his inconsolable friend listen to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. He murmured softly in Keith’s ear, tracing his palm along the lines of Keith’s body and letting the skin-to-skin contact ease some of the alpha’s turmoil.</p><p>“Shhh, shhh… I’ve got you, Keith. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, ok? I’m here. I’m safe. I’m alive.”</p><p>Softly, Keith began to cry again, clinging and sniffling against Shiro’s chest. Over time he slowed again, and eventually he began to listen to Shiro’s comforting words. </p><p>Though he knew Keith was listening, Shiro waited until Keith was calm enough to pull away and meet his eyes before he started speaking in earnest.</p><p>“Keith, you <i>saved</i> me. And I don’t just mean when you found me in the astral plain. Or when you piloted Black for the first time to save me from those beasts. Or any of the other times you pulled me back from the brink of death. </p><p>“You saved me by giving me a reason to go on. You saved me by giving me a reason to fight. And you saved my mind from Haggar’s control.” Shiro’s voice dipped low as he continued. “You saved me from making the worst mistake of my life. I almost destroyed you, and you saved me from myself.”</p><p>Shiro shuffled then, until they were eye to eye. He had Keith’s cheeks in his palms again, gently tilting Keith up. “There will never be any place I go where you can’t find me. But, I’m not leaving you. Not if I can help it.” </p><p>“Shi–” Keith interrupted himself by diving forward, pressing the accompanying “–ro!” into Shiro’s lips with a harsh and consuming kiss. </p><p>Keith’s lips were forceful, and his teeth were sharp as he nipped and sucked at Shiro. The kiss was claiming. Or, at least, Shiro felt claimed. </p><p>He felt like he belonged here. He felt safe. </p><p>And he felt a passion he had never known before. Christ! Keith’s kiss was intoxicating. Dominating. </p><p>It had Shiro’s gut broiling. He burned hot, then hotter as they kissed in a frenzied passion. </p><p>Keith was finally feeling happy (in fact, he was feeling far more than happy); the happy, horny scent of alpha started to fill their small shack. And it started by filling Shiro’s head.</p><p>Within moments, Shiro felt like he was swimming through the haze of his sudden, violent desires. He needed Keith. He needed Keith like he needed air. Specifically, he needed Keith’s touch. Everywhere.</p><p>Keith was already obliging Shiro’s needs to some extent. They were skin to skin and practically fused together on the bed. Keith’s strong, calloused hands were stroking Shiro’s back, and that was good, but it wasn’t good enough. </p><p>Shiro reached for Keith’s arm to pull Keith’s hands around and direct them to where he wanted them most. </p><p>Tragically, the caring, attentive alpha thought Shiro was trying to slow him down. Keith pulled back, breaking their heady lip lock, and raised his hands off Shiro’s body. An apology was ready on Keith’s lips, but Shiro wasn’t having it. He snatched Keith’s hands out of the air and pressed them over his chest. </p><p>He intended to say something reassuring. Something like ‘Keith, I want this. Please, touch me more.’</p><p>What came out of his mouth was a whining and desperate “Alpha.”</p><p>Shiro didn’t have time to regret his failed attempt at communication because his mouth was far too busy playing host to Keith’s tongue once more.</p><p>Keith kneaded over Shiro’s chest and tweaked at his nipples, just like he had done so many years before. It shot bullets of pleasure through Shiro’s body. Shiro couldn’t think beyond his yearning need for Keith. He couldn’t do anything but move with the current of Keith’s body and grab vaguely at the generous globes of Keith’s ass.</p><p>Shiro was a mess. He had gone from 0 to 100 in .5 seconds. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>He hadn’t realized how desperate he had been for Keith. How needy he was for Keith’s touch. His <i>taste</i>. </p><p>Somehow, Shiro lost his pants. </p><p>He really couldn’t say how because his lips never left Keith’s and Keith’s hands certainly hadn’t left his nipples. But, suddenly, there he was, naked as a jay bird, and pumping his own cock with a tight fist.</p><p>“God,” Keith breathed, reverent. “Look at you, baby!” </p><p>Shiro flushed at the praise and tightened his fist. He squeezed a moan out of himself just to feel Keith’s breath catch in his throat in response. One of Keith’s hands left his nipples and landed along the sensitive stretch of skin and scent gland on Shiro’s thigh. The light touch made Shiro convulse with pleasure and whine Keith’s name. </p><p>“Alpha, I need more.” Shiro pleaded. “I need you to touch me.”</p><p>The anticipation as Keith’s fingers drew higher and higher up Shiro’s thigh nearly set the omega’s heart ablaze. But Shiro didn’t have long to wait before Keith was teasing at his entrance.</p><p>“Look at you,” Keith said again. He shifted himself so that he was propped up on his elbow. He leaned over Shiro, protective, alert, and strong, and watched the display of pleasure cross Shiro’s face with a hungry expression. “You’re so beautiful. So wet and ready for me. You did this just for me, didn’t you Shiro? Only for me.”</p><p>Shiro nodded frantically, letting Keith’s words wash over him, heightening his own pleasure. Knowing the alpha was pleased made Shiro feel infinitely better.</p><p>And it was true. It was only for Keith. Shiro hadn’t even thought about sex in so long, until now. Until Keith.</p><p>Hell! Shiro hadn’t even touched himself since…</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” Keith asked as Shiro’s revelation was broadcast all over his face. </p><p>“I didn’t… I haven’t…” Shiro struggled to articulate his thought because his fist couldn’t slow down, though Keith was kind enough to slow the finger that was currently fucking slowly in and out of his ass, helping Shiro concentrate. “I haven’t touched myself since I died. No one has.”</p><p>It was true. And it was one one-millionth of the reason why this felt so incredible right now (though all the rest of the reasons were because of Keith).</p><p>“No one’s touched you?” Keith asked. There was an edge to his voice that might have been terrifying were Shiro in any state to appreciate it. It held a hunger that verged on destruction, but right now, that’s exactly what Shiro wanted.</p><p>“No one. I’m yours.”</p><p>Two fingers fucked their way hard into Shiro’s ass and Keith leaned down so his breath tickled over Shiro’s lips. “You’re <i>all</i> mine, Shiro.”</p><p>Keith twisted his wrist as he fucked into Shiro, giving maximum pleasure. Shiro rode out the sensation, feeling his climax build so high he was almost scared to let it go. It might rip him apart with its intensity.</p><p>Shiro set his heels into the bed, he curled his toes. He scrapped his nails down Keith’s back. He screamed. But still it kept building and building. </p><p>Slowly, Shiro realized it was not enough.</p><p>“Keith. Alpha. I need more.”</p><p>“What do you need, baby?”</p><p>Shiro knew exactly what he needed. “Need to taste you.”</p><p>Keith inspected Shiro’s face for a moment and then lowered his head, craning his neck and offering up his scent gland. Shiro latched on and sucked hard, running his tongue over the meat of Keith’s neck. Tasting everything he could.</p><p>Good <i>GOD</i>! Keith tasted marvellous!</p><p>And then Shiro was coming. White hot and burning. Drowning in alpha pheromones. He clamped around Keith’s fingers and mewled into Keith’s neck. He splattered his chest and part of the wall. </p><p>And then for a long few minutes there was nothing but a hazy sense of pleasure and the sure security of Keith’s arms.</p><p>Keith’s happy alpha rumble, vibrating deep in his chest, roused Shiro back to himself slowly. Like a feather slowly falling, then landing softly back to Earth, he found himself wrapped in Keith’s embrace. They were pressed cheek to cheek and Keith was nuzzling against Shiro, covering him in Keith’s scent. </p><p>Marking him.</p><p>Shiro leaned into Keith’s touch, encouraging Keith to rumble louder, and scent him stronger. They didn’t speak, instead they lost themselves in the security of their closeness, the surety of their connection. </p><p>The only thing that could break their happy bubble was a flash of blue followed by a tell-tale acrid scent of smoke. </p><p>Keith flipped himself in the bed so quickly it startled Shiro, setting his heart beating wildly in his chest from fright.</p><p>Keith growled low, his nails lengthening into claws as he surveyed the four-footed intruder. </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Shiro soothed, thinking fast and throwing himself onto Keith’s exposed back. He kissed Keith’s neck softly until the alpha relaxed in his arms. </p><p>Once Keith was suitably calm, Shiro peeked out from behind him to look at Kosmo. The wolf was sitting in the centre of the room, ears down and tail curled around himself like he was about to be scolded. His wet nose practically vibrated as the wolf sniffed at the air, and he seemed to be able to read the climate of Keith’s moods as well as Shiro could. A parcel wrapped in linen hung from his mouth, and he dropped it to the floor with a whine as Keith’s growl cut out. </p><p>“It’s just Kosmo,” Shiro said calmly, rubbing circles in Keith’s back. “Look, he’s brought us something.”</p><p>Keith glared at the wolf for a few more long moments, then he sighed and rolled off the bed.</p><p>“Sorry, bud,” he said.</p><p>Kosmo flipped onto his back in submission as Keith stepped close, whining again. </p><p>Keith snatched the parcel up with one hand and rubbed Kosmo’s belly quickly with the other. “You’re ok.” As soon as Keith stood up, Kosmo jumped back to his feet and left the cabin in another flash of blue. </p><p>Keith tugged a small square of white cardstock from the parcel and looked it over as he returned to Shiro’s side. </p><p>He looked like a wild man, walking around in just his pants, pulled low and rumpled from their earlier activities. His hair was a mess, and his lips were red and full from their kisses. He looked the picture of an alpha: the kind they show in movies or on the cover of drug store romance novels. </p><p>It took a great deal of mental effort for Shiro to stop the needy whine building in the back of his throat and instead focus on the parcel Keith dropped beside him on the bed. </p><p>Keith made an unimpressed noise with his tongue and flicked the small card onto the bed, not watching where it landed, before crawling back to Shiro’s side. He sat facing Shiro, close enough that their thighs touched from knee to hip, and he watched intently as Shiro opened the package.</p><p>“It’s from Mom,” was all Keith offered, though it was unnecessary because Shiro could smell residual ‘worried mom scent’ on the linen. </p><p>The parcel held three separately packaged, extra large meals that showed all the hallmarks of Hunk’s cooking. Shiro peaked through the containers and saw that they were mostly meats and protein, with some dark greens mixed in. </p><p>Before Shiro could comment about the touching thoughtfulness from their friends and family, another quick succession of flashes lit up the room. They both turned to find a crate of electrolyte power-juice laying where Kosmo had sat. </p><p>“They thought of everything,” Shiro said.</p><p>“I guess,” Keith replied mildly.</p><p>“We have really good friends and family, Keith.” Shiro’s voice turned emotional at the thought of just how good they were. “They really care for us.”</p><p>Shiro watched a complicated display of emotions cross Keith’s face as he thought about it. He settled on a simple “yeah.”</p><p>Shiro shuffled through the meals, picking the one that caught his fancy the best, then handed the rest to Keith to deposit on the counter across the room. Keith returned to Shiro’s side with two bottles of power-juice, one purple and one red. </p><p>They didn’t have utensils, so they ate with their hands, taking turns to feed each other because Shiro quickly found offering the pre-cut meat with his own fingers was the surest way to entice the alpha into actually eating his fair share. Shiro giggled as Keith swallowed a large bite and immediately opened his mouth, ready to receive another from the doting omega, seemingly more interested in the act of being fed than in the food itself. But whatever worked. </p><p>They found an easy rapport, laughing and talking as they ate, joking around and even flirting with each other. Well, as much as any omega can flirt with an alpha during a rut, when every kind word smacks of love, and every light promise reeks of forever.</p><p>And beside them, forgotten in the tangled sheets of Keith’s old bed, was a single white card with Krolia’s careful handwriting: <i>Be good. Don’t Bite!</i> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>“Alpha,” Shiro moaned like a prayer. “Alpha!”</p><p>They had finished their meal and washed each other up in the bathroom sink. </p><p>“Come on, Baby. I got you.” Keith’s voice was steady, though a little winded from exertion. </p><p>Keith had lost his pants in their return to the bed, and they had rolled and wrestled together happily until Shiro was covered head to toe in Keith’s scent. </p><p>“It feels… <i>fuck!</i> it feels so good!” Shiro’s whole body churned, like a perpetual motion machine. Running up, over, and down again and again.</p><p>Once Keith’s possessive instincts had been calmed by the thorough scenting, they began to move against each other with much more intent. Shiro had been ready – so ready – to accept Keith inside him, he had sank onto the throbbing alpha cock like he belonged there.</p><p>He did belong there.</p><p>Does.</p><p>“Fuck, Keith!” Shiro panted. His thighs burned with the effort of riding Keith so hard and for so long, but he couldn’t stop himself. Didn’t want to stop himself. He was burning with need, and the only cure was to ride Keith until they were both satisfied. </p><p>But when it felt this good, how could they ever be satisfied?</p><p>Keith made a noise from deep in his chest, a noise Shiro hadn’t heard in ages: a call for a mate. Shiro responded without hesitation, answering the call with one of his own. The noise was virtually punched out of him as he dropped his full weight on Keith’s cock then rushed to lift himself back up. </p><p>Keith’s hands were strong and sure where they held Shiro’s hips, guiding the omega’s movements.</p><p>“Tell me,” Keith demanded, “how good you feel.”</p><p>“So good, Alpha. It feels so good, I – ahhh! So, so, so good!” If Shiro had the brain power to be more eloquent, he would be, but the unbridled passion in his voice did more than enough to convey the truth of his words.</p><p>“Who’s making you feel this good, baby?” Keith asked.</p><p>“Oh, youuu,” Shiro dragged out the vowel into another moan. “You, alpha,” he repeated, as if Keith didn’t know. </p><p>Their moans filled the small cabin, accompanied by the wet, obscene sounds of their bodies. </p><p>With a possessive growl, Keith shifted beneath Shiro, lifting his knees to dig his heels into the mattress and fuck up, <i>hard</i> into Shiro’s receptive ass. </p><p>The cry Shiro made in response was a garbled mix of “fuck,” “Keith,” and a primal cry of pure bliss. Shiro reached back and put his hands on Keith’s knees, using them as support to force himself harder, faster, down onto Keith. Meeting the alpha’s urgency with his own. </p><p>“You make me feel so good, Keith. Fuck. Fuck me!”</p><p>Keith’s hands loosened their hold on Shiro’s hips and pet down the curve of his ass and onto the tops of his thighs. Shiro could feel his thigh muscles moving beneath Keith’s hands, as he continued to churn his hips, unrelenting, over Keith.</p><p>The pads of Keith’s thumbs rubbed a circular design over Shiro’s thighs, with just a hinting scrape of his galra claws, before sweeping inwards and rubbing directly over Shiro’s glands.</p><p>Shiro whimpered at the touch, his hard cock spurting a heavy stream of precum onto Keith’s stomach.</p><p>“Tell me you’re mine,” Keith demanded.</p><p>Fuck! </p><p>“I’m yours!” Shiro cried, his voice suddenly hoarse from the depths of his desire. “I’m yours. I’m <i>yours</i>!!” </p><p>Shiro completely lost himself then. He was being fucked hard and fast, being filled again and again by a perfect alpha cock, his scent glands deliciously abused by not just any alpha, but by Keith. By <i>his</i> alpha.</p><p>Afterwards, when they are lying spent, knotted, and delirious in each others arms, Shiro will not be able to say whether he kept talking or not. But in the last frenzy before their consuming orgasm, Shiro could not stop. He repeated a desperate chant of “I’m yours, I’m yours. Keith. It’s only you. I’m yours.”</p><p>Then Keith’s knot locked into place for the first time and they both lost all sense. </p><p>Shiro was once against wrapped in Keith’s arms, though this time with Keith still locked inside him, when he finally came back to himself. Keith’s head was buried between Shiro’s neck and the pillows.</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>Keith hummed in answer and lapped at Shiro’s throat. He licked, and sucked over it, humming happily at the taste, before he began to nip and run his sharp teeth over the gland.</p><p>“Keith,” this time Shiro’s voice held a note of warning. </p><p>It was difficult to wrench himself away from Keith’s sweet abuse over his neck. Every atom in Shiro’s body was asking for more, begging Keith to bite him deep enough to bond them for life. But Keith was in rut, and Shiro had to be the sensible one. So, as much as he hated to do it, Shiro pulled away from Keith and occupied him with a kiss instead.</p><p>Keith accepted the kiss and returned it with vigour, but broke it soon after to give Shiro an adoring, pleading look.</p><p>“Can’t we bond?” Keith asked, eyes wide and looking for all the world like a hopeful puppy. “Just a little?”</p><p>Shiro snorted a laugh at that. “There’s no such thing as bonding just a little, Keith. You know that. But we can’t, not yet. Not until you’re done your rut, ok?”</p><p>Keith didn’t look like it was ok, but he grumbled his assent just the same. He hugged Shiro tight and lined his jaw in light kisses, likely trying to distract himself from the overpowering urge to claim the happy omega in his arms. </p><p>Keith drew Shiro closer, and the shift of their bodies made them both groan, half in agony, half in pleasure. </p><p>“Shit,” Shiro moaned, feeling Keith pull and then resettle within him.</p><p>“Huh,” was all Keith said, drawing Shiro’s focus to the bemused look on Keith’s face. “So that’s what knotting feels like, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Shiro smiled and shifted himself gently, feeling again how full he was, and how connected he was to Keith. “It’s good, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’d never done it before. It’s… interesting.” Keith looked like he was about to leave it there, but at Shiro’s interested look, he continued. “It was like there was this pressure inside me, and all I had to do was push it out and suddenly everything felt better than I ever though possible.”</p><p>Shiro’s smile widened. “It feels about the same on this end. You feel it start to grow and then it’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before, and you’ll do just about anything to get it inside you.”</p><p>“Feels good inside you,” Keith commented mildly. He followed the comment with a light thrust that punched a low groan out of Shiro. “Hey,” Keith said softly, rocking into Shiro a second time. “You said you haven’t been touched in this body?” He waited until Shiro nodded before continuing. “Does that include before Allura put your consciousness in this body?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shiro’s voice was strained as Keith continued to gently rock inside him, playing with the knot locked deep into Shiro. He grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair to ground himself while his Altean hand found a firm grip on Keith’s ass. “Ever since this body escaped Haggar’s lab.”</p><p>“So… I took your virginity, then?” Keith asked slowly, rocking a little harder into Shiro at the thought.</p><p>Shiro gasped and moaned low. It took him a few moments before he could respond. “I guess you did.” </p><p>“Good.” There was a self-satisfied note in Keith’s voice that Shiro found incredibly sexy. Then Shiro found himself on his back, with Keith over top of him, thrusting as best he could into Shiro and playing absolute havoc on Shiro’s nerve endings. </p><p>Keith’s sharp teeth made another cursory pass over Shiro’s scent gland, and it sent a white-hot bolt of pleasure through Shiro. </p><p>Wasn’t that every omega’s secret dream? To be bonded while knotted together with the love of your life? </p><p>But Keith pulled back after a moment and nipped at Shiro’s chin again. </p><p>“I guess, since I have your virginity, and you had mine, I can wait a little longer before I bite you.” </p><p>Shiro moaned his agreement, and the two of them rocked gently together until another orgasm slowly built and released between them. </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Days later, and the strong pheromones of the rut had finally faded from the shack, with the help of a few open windows and Shiro’s very industrious airing out of the blankets. After the drama and high emotions of the first day, the rest of the rut had gone very smoothly. </p><p>They ate, they slept, they fucked, and they entertained each other with stories and jokes. They may also have spent an inordinate amount of time gazing foolishly into each others’ eyes and promising eternity.</p><p>Still. It had been a very good rut.</p><p>If anything, it felt like Shiro had taken a vacation. He hadn’t felt so rested in months, and he hadn’t had to do a single chore or plan a mission for Earth’s survival. Hell! He hadn’t even had to cook or do dishes, with Kosmo working at their runner every day. </p><p>“How do I smell?” Keith asked, from the bathroom. He stepped out into the main room with wet hair and a towel that couldn’t wrap entirely around his waist. He came close enough for Shiro to smell, and the large omega pulled him even closer and sniffed him thoroughly.</p><p>“Good enough to eat,” Shiro joked.</p><p>“No more rut?”</p><p>“No more rut,” Shiro agreed.</p><p>“Good.” Keith took Shiro by the shoulders and swung him around to sit on the bed Shiro had just finished making. He knelt in front of Shiro and took his hands between his own, his eyes dark and serious. “Shiro, I have to know. Did you mean it all? Or were you just saying it because of my rut?”</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro was hurt. “Of course I meant it. I would never lie to you like that.”</p><p>Relief spread across Keith’s face, followed closely by pure joy. He leaned forward and kissed Shiro softly, lightly, but with a depth of emotion that took Shiro’s breath away.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Keith surprised Shiro by groaning and burying his face into Shiro’s shoulder.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>He groaned again. “I want to bite you, Shiro. I want to bond with you.” He pulled back to look Shiro in the eyes, his blue eyes showing the strength of his conviction, “I want to be your mate.”</p><p>“Yes,” Shiro said, quickly. “Yes. That, yes. Yes.”</p><p>“Yes?” Keith repeated, hopeful, though with just a hint of sarcasm in the face of Shiro’s enthusiastic agreement. </p><p>“Yes, Keith.” Shiro pushed forward for a kiss of his own. Though they’d just spent the better part of a week wrapped around each other’s lips, Shiro still couldn’t get enough of it. </p><p>This was it for Shiro. It was everything he ever wanted.</p><p>Sure, there was still a war going on, and a crazy witch with mind-altering abilities to hunt down, but those were all details.</p><p>Though…</p><p>Shiro pulled away from Keith with a sudden cry.</p><p>“I never said it back!” he all but shouted.</p><p>“Shiro. What –?” Keith started, but Shiro covered Keith’s mouth with a hand.</p><p>“I never said it back,” he explained again, in a less frantic manner than the first time. “Keith. I love you too.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes widened, and searched Shiro’s face for any sign that this was anything other than 100% truth. Finding no fault, no flaw in Shiro’s declaration, Keith threw himself onto the other man. Tears flew from Keith’s eyes as he pushed Shiro back onto the bed and set upon his mouth with a ferocity reminiscent of his rut. </p><p>“Baby,” Keith panted breathlessly against Shiro’s lips, pulling back only to dive into Shiro’s neck and speak the words against his throat, “I want to be in you when I bite you. I want you to be mine in every sense. And I want to be yours.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shiro agreed around a moan, “yes.” </p><p>They stripped Shiro back out of his clothes in a flurry of hands and lips and teeth. It was only a matter of moments and then they were shifting back in the bed, getting comfortable again. </p><p>Their kisses were different now that it was a different kind of frenzy urging them on. Before, they had been rut-drunk and delirious with want, but now there was a new urgency to their touches. The need pushing them onwards was not one of the body, but one of the soul. The need to be one, to be together. To belong to one another. </p><p>They kissed as if their lives depended on it. As if there very happiness was on the line (which it very nearly was). </p><p>When Keith finally slipped inside Shiro, it wasn’t with an alpha growl, but with a soft moan carved in the shape of Shiro’s name. This wasn’t an alpha yearning for an omega, but Keith loving Shiro. And Shiro loving Keith. </p><p>They rocked deep and smooth, chasing something beautiful that bloomed like heat between them, but felt like much, much more. </p><p>“Shiro. Shiro, I love you. I’ve always loved you. You’ve got to know.”</p><p>“I know, Keith. I know. I love you, too. I’ve loved you for so long now.”</p><p>They exchanged sweet words for as long as they could, before the tide of their passions swept them away into meaningless moans and breathless sighs. </p><p>When Keith finally locked into place inside Shiro this time, it was with an air of finality. Because there would never be another. Not for either of them. </p><p>Shiro dug his fingers into Keith’s back and writhed in pleasure that beat in time with Keith’s heart. They rocked together, enjoying their mutual bliss for a few moments before Keith’s sharp teeth brought Shiro back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“You ready?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded. “You’re sure?”</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro said flatly. Then he lifted his head and sank his teeth into Keith’s neck. He bit hard, then harder still, until he felt Keith’s skin give way and a taste unlike anything Shiro had ever known flooded his mouth. He pulled back, drinking down the pure rush of pheromones that came with the bite, and licked it tenderly a few times before he felt sharp teeth dig into the side of his neck.</p><p>“Keith!” Shiro cried, and a second, mini orgasm wracked his body, spurting uselessly between them a second time as Keith completed the bonding. </p><p>“You’re mine now,” Keith said, licking over the mark he had just made into Shiro’s skin.</p><p>“As if I wasn’t already,” Shiro said simply, but he was already purring with contentment, trapped under and around his mate. </p><p>Hours later, back at the garrison campus, Krolia took one sweeping look at the two of them, and the matching wounds on their neck with an eyebrow arched high on her forehead.</p><p>“Mmm hmm?” she said simply. Then she turned and walked off, throwing over her shoulder, almost like an afterthought, “Welcome to the family, Shiro.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the sequel I hope you liked it!! </p><p>I especially hope that all the people who were excited to see Beta Keith aren't upset with me for making him an Alpha in the end. I actually had that planned from the beginning, because I love the HC that Keith got so big in the quantum abyss because he presented as an alpha. That's why, in the first one, Keith does a lot of things betas shouldn't be able to do, like smelling Shiro's pheromones and faking the alpha voice, etc. It's cos he's a baby alpha &lt;3 </p><p>Honestly, it was really hard not to ruin the surprise for everyone in my comments. </p><p>My next fic I'm posting is a multi-chapter fic where Sheith are childhood friends who take their time getting their shit together. If you're interested, keep an eye out 2 fridays from now. Or follow me on twitter or tumblr for updates<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/WTuesdays">@WTuesdays</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/">WatermelonTuesdays</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>